Trunks and Goten-Up to mischief!
by majinvegeta1
Summary: Goten+Trunks=Mischief. Its a boring day until Goten and Trunks decide to liven things up a bit-maybe a bit too much!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't have anything in my pocket so please don't sue! I don't own dragonballz (What did u think?!?) I do own a Vegeta plushy though…No please don't take it!  
  
Hey guys its Majin vegeta! This is my first fic. I love writing humor fics. Well enough about me. Now on to the story!  
  
Ages (Not exact!)  
  
Gohan: 18  
  
Trunks: 7  
  
Goten: 6  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boring," said Gohan as he flipped threw the T.V. channels. Finding nothing good to watch, Gohan turned off the T.V. and went to his bedroom to sleep for a while. It was a Saturday morning and all was quiet. No action…no nothing. Seemed like it was going to be a boring day. Gohan soon dozed off.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
At Capsule Corps.  
  
"Woman!!" Shouted an angry vegeta from the mic that was in his gravitron. "WHAT IS IT VEGETA!?!" Shouted Bulma from the other end. "Woman I want food!" came the immediate reply. "Come inside, your food is on the table Vegeta!" Bulma shot back. Vegeta walked into the house and went straight to the table.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Trunks was flying to Goten's house to play. Goten was waiting outside for his best friend. Trunks landed on the ground and ran to Goten "Hi!" They both said to each other at the same time. "So what do you wanna play first Trunks?" Asked Goten with the cheery smile plastered onto his face. "No No Goten. No playing, we are going to have a little fun. It seems everyone is bored today. I have an idea…" Trunks grinned. "WOW!" said Goten. "What is it?" Goten asked in excitement.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger. Hehe… If I get a few positive reviews I will right chapter 2. Until then, l8er 


	2. A Visit To Piccolo

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz or any of its characters. If I DID own dbz do you think I would be sitting here writing fanfics? Of course not!  
  
Here's part two of the story!  
  
Chapter 2 On top of Kami's lookout  
  
"I have an idea" Said Trunks. Goten only grinned in reply. "Lets go!" Shouted Goten. Goten and Trunks flew at top speed to Kami's lookout. Both boys were thinking what they can do to piccolo. They landed on Dende's lookout. "Hello" Everyone said to one another. Trunks and Goten walked to Piccolo's room. They just pushed open the door without knocking and walked in. "Mr. Piccolo!" Both Goten and Trunks exclaimed together. Inside they saw Piccolo playing with a Barbie doll. Piccolo quickly hid the doll behind his back and frowned at the two boys. "Why did you burst in here without knocking?!?" Shouted Piccolo. "Sorry Mr. Piccolo, but what's behind your back?" Asked Goten cheerfully. Trunks materialized behind Piccolo and took out the doll. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" The boys burst into laughter. "No No!" Said Piccolo turning even greener. "I..was um…um…just blasting it to…uh…hell, yeah that's right I found it in my room and decided to blow the doll up. Hehe…" Said Piccolo. "Whatever Mr. Piccolo" said both boys. Piccolo quickly snatched the doll from Trunks' hand and blows it up. Trunks and Goten walked out with a casual Bye. Goten and Trunks said bye to Dende and Mr.popo. The two boys blasted off down to the earth. After Piccolo had sensed Goten and Trunks' fading ki, Piccolo started crying. "And that was my favorite Barbie doll…" Piccolo whined and cried at the same time. On the way down Goten talked to Trunks. "So who should we visit next Goten?" Trunks asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Hmmm…I know! Gohan seemed so bored today so lets go cheer him up!" Said Goten with a grin on his face. "All right lets go!" Both boys sped off towards the Son house.  
  
Oh no! Poor Gohan! What will happen to him? Read the next chapter and find out. The chapters are so short because I update almost everyday and Goten and Trunks will bother every single dbz character in this fic. (Well almost every character) Please R/R ^_^ 


End file.
